


The Last Maximoff

by furiouslygone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers Family, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Broken Promises, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War (Marvel), Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Everything Hurts, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Near Death Experiences, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Pain, Panic, Panic Attacks, Poor Vision (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Vision (Marvel), The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, wanda cant get a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouslygone/pseuds/furiouslygone
Summary: When the Sokovia Accords are introduced, tensions rise between Captain Steve Rogers and the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark. Wanda finds herself stuck in the middle of it all and doesn't know how to cope with the increasing stress. However, a terrifying distraction arises throughout the discussion of the Accords, and Wanda learns what is best for her as she relives the day she lost her dear brother.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	1. always a clearing

Picking at a string at the edge of her skirt, Wanda Maximoff tried to forget the heartbreaking incident that led to her current mental state. The screams of terror were still a fresh sound in her head as her mind replayed the moment she ended dozens of lives. Not on purpose, of course, and her team reminded her that, but still, the thought that she was the one responsible for the lives lost was unbearable. She knew she was to blame, so she put it all on herself, not leaving any room to feel sorry for herself for the way people despise her.

She walked through the long, softly lit hallway of the facility late at night. It was eerily quiet since most of the team was trying to figure out how to plan their futures based on the Sokovia Accords. Those formal papers messed with her life, and there were added requirements since she was an enhanced individual, a wild card. She believed that she was the main reason for the upbringing of the documents, that the incident in Lagos gave the UN the push they needed to pursue a course of action like this one.

She hugged herself as she entered the kitchen, face dropping as she watched the news channel showing James Barnes as a criminal and the mourning people of Wakanda. Their king was dead, and it just added more sadness to her already deep sorrow.

"Made up your mind yet?" came Rhodes' voice.

Wanda turned her head to see him leaning forward against the counter, a cup of coffee in hand. She shrugged, "I don't know what I'll do. What do you suggest?"

He took a sip of his coffee. "Well, I may be biased, but I say that you do sign those Accords. It'll be better for your reputation and you'll receive government protection. I mean, that's what Tony would say too."

She hummed softly for a moment and then walked over to the counter. "Any more coffee?" 

Rhodes gestured to the pot next to the sink. "Tired too?"

"Yes." She reached for a clean cup and poured herself some of the lukewarm coffee. "Maybe I will sign the Accords," she murmured after a moment, closing her eyes.

"I mean, I think it's the best choice. I already signed because I think it's best for me to stay with the team. But if you don't want to, you would be considered retired like Barton. Maybe he'd let you stay at his place until you figure out what you wanna do."

She nodded in agreement. "True. I guess I do have a failsafe if I don't sign the Accords. But I don't feel like... I just..." She struggled to find the words.

"You'd rather gain the trust of the public?" he suggested softly.

"Yeah. That. There's no point in me not signing, so it's probably best."

She tapped the marble counter, thinking about the idea of signing those documents. Obviously, if she asked Steve for his advice, he'd be against it. He doesn't like the idea of how the Accords shift the blame of the disasters that have happened on them. But she also remembered that Stark said that if oversight isn't placed on the Avengers soon, it would be done sometime later. And she remembered that she said, _'You're saying they'll come for me.'_

Rhodes set his cup in the sink." I'm gonna head out. I need to meet Tony soon for something about Barnes escaping captivity. G'night," he said and left the room.

She stared down at her hands. "Night."

After a few minutes of contemplating, she brought her cup to the sink and started to wash it out. Before she could turn the tap on, however, a loud noise sounded outside. From the scare, Wanda dropped the cup in the sink, nearly cracking it.

She brought a hand to her chest and raced to the window, looking at what seemed to be a large fire that erupted in the trees far off. She looked to her right and saw that Vision had phased through the floor of the facility.

He briefly looked at her before placing a hand on her shoulder and saying, "Stay here, please."

Wanda watched as he floated through the wall and to the scene of the fire, but felt a strange feeling burn up her spine as she sensed another conscious in the room. She whipped around and saw that Clint had snuck into the facility.

"Clint? Why are you here?" she asked as she neared him.

"We need to leave, Cap needs our help," he said as he shot two electronically activated arrows across from each other and grabbed onto Wanda's hand.

She pulled back afraid and shook her head. "I'm not gonna leave."

"Steve needs us. He needs _you._ Now come on, let's get out of here before—"

"Clint," he was caught off by Vision who phased inside the building.

 _Oh no,_ Wanda thought. Her head turned back and forth from Vision to Clint who seemed to be irritated at each other. She brought to hands close to her chest as she feared the worse.

"You should not have come," Vision said, threatening the 'retired' man. Both slowly stepped closer, nearing Wanda who was in the middle of the two. Neither noticed her deep fear.

"Shit, well, you know how things are. Now let me leave, in peace, with Wanda, and we don't have to cause any harm," Clint said with a hint of sarcasm and humor, trying to level Vision's powerful stance.

"I cannot allow that."

Clint cracked his knuckles. "I guess it's the hard way, then." He prepared himself and raced towards the synthetic human.

Vision also hastily made his way towards the man, preparing himself for combat.

Wanda watched as Clint shot an arrow at Vision, who phased, which caused the two arrows shot previously to disable, and let the arrow hit against the wall behind him. And when they reached a scared, painfully still Wanda in the middle, she put out her hands and created a shield around herself with her magic. "Stop, please," she whispered. "Clint, I told you I'm not going anywhere. Please leave me alone."

"But Wanda—"

She shook her head.

"Cap needs you. You're abandoning him if you stay!"

She clenched her teeth and curled up underneath the shield, tense from the stress.

Clint stared down at her, confused and hurt, but decided to not waste any time. He threw a smoke bomb at the ground and disappeared from the facility, making his way to pick up Scott Lang, hoping that he would help Steve.

Vision could have easily stopped Clint but was more concerned for Wanda's state.

Once the smoke cleared, he saw that she was still curled up in the protection of her shield.

"Wanda, are you alright?" He knelt down to her level.

She shook her head into her knees and rounded arms as her shield slowly crumbled into nothingness. He placed a hand on her back and hesitated before rubbing small circles. "Let me take you to bed," he whispered gently. "Does that sound good?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

Vision smiled softly and helped her up, wrapping an arm around her to keep her steady. Once they reached her room, she moved out of his grasp and thanked him, wishing him goodnight.

She shut the door behind her and slid down against it, hoping that nothing worse would happen...

...

...

01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00111111 00100000 01010111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01001001 00111111 00001101 00001010


	2. the only family she had

Wanda sat alone in her room the next morning, completely unaware of what happened while she slept. She played with her magic, weaving the small scarlet ball in between her fingers. The Avengers were the only family she had now in her life. The feeling of how tense everything is between everybody just shook her to the core. She hated the feeling that her only family was on separate sides. She wanted stability for once in her life, and she had it for a while, but she wasn't sure about now. She wanted to see what went on after Clint left the facility and she wasn't sure if she wanted to leave her room yet, but she found herself following the drifting smell of breakfast.

She glanced over to where Vision was _trying_ to prepare breakfast food for what she assumed was for her. She silently yawned and stretched a bit before walking over to him, smiling. "Those waffles smell good."

He looked startled and turned to see the tired yet still happy expression on her face. "Oh, I, um—thank you," he responded, causing a giggle to erupt from Wanda. "I thought you might want your favorite after...last night."

Her expression fell after the memories of that moment reappeared in her mind. "Yeah. Thanks." She paused for a moment then decided to be blunt, "What happened last night?"

He stopped setting a mix of berries and fruits in a small bowl and risked a glance at her, but chose to not say anything. He knew that telling her what happened would hurt her deeply, and he didn't want to inflict any more pain. She could find out later.

"Please?"

He sighed, "Something did occur while you slept, but I don't believe that it is appropriate to say anything at the moment." She shivered knowing that something was definitely wrong.

"Vis, I need to know."

He frowned and hesitated, "You...may need to sit down for this." He fixed a plate of waffles and fruits for her and placed it on the breakfast table where she sat. If he could blush, he probably would have left the room. "It may not be the best."

She smiled at him. "No, Vis. I'm sure it's wonderful. Thanks."

He sat across from her, clasping his hands together, wondering how to start.

"So, where is everyone?" she asked and took a bite of the waffles glazed in maple syrup. "It's...oddly quiet today."

Vision took a deep breath, "What I had predicted had come to pass...catastrophe. We fought in Germany. Captain Rogers and Barnes escaped to Siberia. Mr. Stark is trying to retrieve information from the others who are currently in captivity."

Wanda's head perked up. "Who-Who's in captivity?"

"Mr. Wilson, Lang, and Barton are in the Raft prison."

Her jaw dropped and her fork clanked onto the table. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh my God," she whispered as she buried her face in her hands.

"There's...something else," he sighed, eyes full of concern and compassion.

"What could be worse?" she asked in a high-pitched voice which signaled Vision that she was near a breakdown.

He stood up and rounded the table to sit next to her and placed a hand on hers. "Miss Romanoff... She is in an unpredictable and delicate condition in the infirmary. She's currently in surgery and they are not sure that she will...survive."

A sound of a sob escaped Wanda's lips. "Do...do _you_ think she'll live?" She stared at him with tear-filled eyes.

He could see her leg bouncing rapidly and she fidgeted with her hands. "From what the doctors have told me and where her injuries are, it seems unlikely. I'm so sorry, Wanda."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm sorry, I can't do this," she whispered and abruptly left the room.

Vision thought it would be best to leave her be and to not give her any false hope, but sighed when he saw the hardly eaten breakfast she left behind. "Oh dear," he sighed, and decided that he'd ask Stark for his advice when he returns.

...

...

01001100 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110


	3. whom did she have?

Natasha Romanoff was a mentor, a best friend, and a sister to her. She always confided and grew attached to the woman because after her mother died, she didn't have another woman in her life to be a role model. Both of them grew close over the year and Natasha helped the young woman with adjusting to America.

But now Wanda is alone, and Natasha is under intense treatment for injuries she suffered while fighting in Germany.

When Wanda reached the infirmary, she gasped at Natasha's condition. She nearly burst into tears right there and then. Bruises were all over the assassin's face and body and her arms were laid with stitches. The side of her head was bandaged and she could see purple veins stretching out from underneath it.

There were multiple tubes sticking out of her arms, a feeding tube in her mouth, and an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. There was a clamp against her index finger to monitor her heart rate, and medical tabs stuck against her head to monitor her brainwaves.

"What happened to her?" was all Wanda managed to whisper.

The nurse turned to her. "Miss Romanoff seems to be in a coma," she explained gently. "She experienced severe trauma after falling off one of the planes at the airport and having multiple concrete shards hitting against her... I'm sorry."

When Wanda finally gave way into her tears, the nurse offered her a hug which Wanda gladly accepted, a snack and hot chocolate to help ease her, and some blankets if she was going to stay long.

Wanda sat with a blanket over her back, a warm cup of hot chocolate in hand. Her head was bowed, praying that Natasha would wake up soon.

As she was deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Vision walked into the room until he placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently. He took a seat next to her, offering his comfort.

She took a deep breath. "I just want her to wake up," she whispered.

"She's strong. I'm sure she'll manage..." said Vision, although he wasn't certain she'd even make it out of her coma, much less make it out alive.

She looked at him with teary eyes. "I don't...I don't know if she will."

"Have faith in her, Wanda. She needs it," he said softly.

And she leaned into him, simply hoping.

...

...

01010100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110011 01100110 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01010100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110011 01100110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01100101 00101110


	4. 4:21 am

01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01100110 01110010 01100101 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110

...

...

Wanda rushed to the infirmary at 4:21 in the morning after waking up to the ringtone on her phone indicating that someone was calling her. When she answered it, adrenaline shot through her system. Her breath caught when she heard from Rhodey that Natasha was going into cardiac arrest which signaled a code blue and an automatic, loudly alarming text sent to him.

So, she pulled a sweatshirt over her head and hurried over to where Natasha was staying, not bothering to fix her morning hair.

When she arrived, everyone was waiting outside the room, some with coffees in hand and others just sitting patiently. She walked over to Stark who had a hand running through his hair, pacing back and forth. He appeared to be the most outwardly worried than the others. "Is she going to be okay?" she whispered to him.

Stark placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I-I don't know. I don't know, I'm sorry," he sighed.

Tears welled up in Wanda's eyes as the reality set in. She stood frozen in place and felt more alone than ever. She clenched her teeth to stop herself from starting a mess of sobbing. Her bottom lip started to tremble when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Vision who had a genuine look of concern in his eyes. She turned her gaze to the floor. She let out a shaky breath and turned to crash into Vision's chest. 

She cried silently as he offered his comfort and support during this dreadful time. "What if we lose her?"

"Don't think about that right now. You're tired, let me take you to bed," he gently suggested.

She shook her head. "I'm not gonna leave until she's stable. I won't leave her alone."

Vision smiled sadly at her words and decided to guide her to the bench that was set against the wall. She leaned against him, drifting off from the adrenaline that left her body. Her eyes became heavy. The fluorescent lights seemed to dim as she started to fall asleep.

It was only about two minutes into her sleep that she was awoken by a nurse who was working on Natasha. "Miss Romanoff seems to be stable for now. We are still trying to monitor her vitals, and so far everything seems to be fine. We'll notify you if there are anymor—"

The lights flickered and then shut off completely before the emergency backup turned on and dim lights appeared on the edges of the ceiling.

Wanda looked up in confusion. _Is there a storm?_

And then her heart dropped when the lights flicked from white to red, on time with the alarm system indicating an extremely dangerous and high-security threat.

...

01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001101 01100001 01111000 01101001 01101101 01101111 01100110 01100110 00101110 00101110 00101110


End file.
